


Plant A Storm In My Heart

by WhitePawn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fairshaw, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePawn/pseuds/WhitePawn
Summary: I'm sorry if this is ooc I just thought it was cute
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Plant A Storm In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is ooc I just thought it was cute

Mathias stirred to a rumble of thunder rolling across the sky, murmuring intelligible words against warm skin. His eyes hazily looked up hearing soft laughter. “Your flowers will be fine babe.” Fingers carded through his ginger locks, a teasing smile on Flynn’s lips as his boyfriend relaxed at the touch.  
  
The crash of rain against the window pane was oddly calming to Flynn, he laughed harder at the tired glare the smaller male shot at him.  
  
“Hey, at least you don’t need to water them for a month.” Flynn’s lips cracked into a large grin as the other tried to hit him with a pillow. Pulling Mathias against his chest, his eyes winced at the bright light in front of him.  
  
“Are you immune to the light or what-- _Geez_.” Batting Flynn’s phone away before he became permanently blinded, he sighed cuddling into the warmth. “Oi! My phone,” Pouting Flynn squeezed Mathias in his arms as payback earning a strangled bubble of laughter.  
  
Both turned their heads to watch the rain stream down the windows in a comforting silence, but Mathias liked it that way. He huffed as Flynn wriggled between their sheets and the blinding light came back.  
“Really?” Pressing his nose into Mathias’s hair Flynn tried to hold back his giggles, lowering the brightness of his phone before it would end up smashed against a wall.  
  
“Why were you still awake,” Mathias’s head nestled in the crook of Flynn’s neck breathing slowly, Flynn sighed, stretching out his body voice strained. “I was catching up on some reading, since you’ve been keeping me busy all day.”  
The smirk was evident but it only caused Mathias’s cheeks to flush, the remains of red and purple bites on his skin would be clear reminders of what they got up to.  
  
A sharp flash broke across the clouds, both Mathias and Flynn bolted up in shock as a loud rumble bellowed out. Flynn’s eyes were wide as it was so beautiful but Mathias’s features morphed into worry.  
  
“My plants,” Rolling his eyes, Flynn pulled Mathias onto his lap. “They won’t _disappear_.” Before he could interject Flynn pressed their lips together, each kiss felt like the first sending fire across his skin.  
Unable to resist Mathias settles his hands on Flynn’s shoulders pulling him closer allowing Flynn to pepper kisses across his jaw, it was obvious Mathias was still tired as his body slumped.  
  
“Don’t let me keep you up baby,” Mathias hummed in appreciation, Flynn was so good to him. “I want to lay like this.” Flynn raised a brow analysing their current position, he squeaked when Mathias dead weighted on top of him forcing him to lie down but the realisation made Flynn laugh. Oh.

Tangling his arms and legs to slot perfectly against the taller male's, Mathias’s head rested against Flynn’s hard chest. “Aren't I too heavy?” Flynn snorted, wrapping an arm lazily around his boyfriend's waist. “Hardly.”  
  
Eyes fluttering as he drowns in the sound of rain and Flynn’s heartbeat, he didn’t even flinch when Flynn tucked the blanket back over them. Fingers twirling each strand of Mathias’s hair - that will definitely be sticking up in weird places in the morning - he continues to read on his phone with a gentle hum.  
  
Mathias’s breath evens out as he falls asleep, the warmth of Flynn was soothing so when the crackle of thunder and lightning deafening the city, he did not wake.  
  
Flynn’s eyes eventually grew heavy, placing down his phone to wrap his arms loosely around Mathias keeping him close as his eyes rested. Both falling asleep to the sound of the storm.  
  


* * *

**  
Bonus**

Flynn grumbled as he was woken up by a pillow smacking him in the face, pushing it aside he wakes up to see a scowling Mathias. “What?” His voice was scratchy and rough in the morning and normally Mathias would be pleased to hear it, instead his finger pointed to their balcony.  
  
Throwing his legs off the side of his bed, Flynn yawned causing a small tear droplet to form in the corner of his eye. Following Mathias’s finger, his eyes crinkle trying to keep in his laughter.  
  
“Your flowers will be fine my ass you brat!” Flynn grinned at Mathias’s mocking tone, pushing himself up trying to avert Mathias’s eyes from the broken pots littering the concrete floor and his poor plants drowning in the remains of the storm, crushing Mathias into a bear hug.  
  
“I’ll buy you some more.” Flynn sighed with a smirk.  
  
“You better,” Mathias pouted, scrunching his nose up, Flynn knew he wouldn’t stay angry at him for long. After all he could see Mathias was trying not to smile as he glared up at him.  
  
“Now what’s more important flowers or me?” Flynn stuck out his tongue - such a brat, Mathias’s eyes softened and he shook his head with a soft sigh.  
  
“You idiot,”  
  
“I love you more than plant pots.”


End file.
